


Altering Nature

by Neptunium134



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Halloween, Mind Reading, Prompt Fill, Techically, Weird powers, based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: "I can read the minds of all humans, but I can't read yours.What are you?"Fernando can read minds, but not Lance's for some reason. He decides to find out why.





	Altering Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt on Instagram and since it's Hallow'een I decided to write this.
> 
> Not my best work, but I wrote in about half an hour so...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_ I hope the engine doesn’t fail again today _

 

The words bounced around in Fernando's head, echoing and interrupting his own thoughts.

 

He thought it was quite funny when he first found out he could read other people’s minds, listening in on other people and finding out things about his enemies, using it against them, or being able to listen in on his friend’s preferences so he always knew what to get them as a present.

After a while, though, it started to get annoying, especially when he was trying to concentrate and would have to leave the room when other’s thoughts got too much.

 

_ Close the gap on P13, come down the outside with a clean overtake. No oversteering. _

 

_ We have both cars in the top 10, we are in a good position today. Stay in the points, bring the cars home and up our position. _

 

Such was the case in the paddock right now. 

 

It was all systems go, engineers rushing about, team principles pondering over strategies and drivers going through corners and overtakes in their heads.

 

Fernando groaned inwardly, he’d only been in the paddock half an hour he already had a headache.

 

The Spaniard walked past the Williams garage, hearing the thoughts of their engineers. He took no notice, being used to it, walking quicker in order to block it out.

 

Suddenly he stopped, his mind going blank, unable to hear anything. His head whipped up and he looked around, catching sight of a certain dark-haired Williams driver’s fleeting figure, disappearing into the garage.

 

Confused, Fernando followed Lance, ignoring the stares he got from the engineers. He caught up with the Canadian just outside the conference room, grabbing his hand, causing Lance to turn around, a question burning in his eyes.

 

“I can hear the thoughts of all humans,” Fernando said, and Lance raised an eyebrow.

 

“So?” He asked.

 

“I can’t hear yours.” Fernando frowned, bringing his face closer to Lance’s

 

“ _ What are you? _ ”

 

Lance snorted and pulled away from Fernando.

“Maybe I’m not thinking about anything.”

 

The Spaniard grabbed his arm before Lance could walk off. “Everyone’s always thinking of something, even Kimi. Believe me, I hear everything. So why can’t I hear you?”

 

Lance scowled. “You were never worried before. Is this some kind of Hallow'een joke? It’s not funny.”

 

“What. Are. You?” Fernando snarled.

 

“None of your business.” Lance snapped, pulling his arm away. “Leave me alone, I have work to do. Go bother Lando or someone else, get out of my face.”

 

Fernando growled as he watched Lance walk off.

 

He would find out what the Williams driver was if it was the last thing he did.

 

Fernando turned on his heel, stalking out of the garage, back into the carnage inside his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts on what Lance is?
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY HALLOW'EEN EVERYBODY!!


End file.
